Fairy Tail Academy
by Blank0145
Summary: In the city of Magnolia, stands the well known and popular Fairy Tail Academy, one of the finest school in Fiore. From a young, innocent love to a dangerous one, the untold love story of five couples shall be revealed. Warning: There will be swearing and a lot of OOC-ness. Original work on Wattpad. Link on my profile.


**Please read:** **The original story is published in Wattpad. If you wish to see a more updated version of this story, visit my Wattpad page. The link is on profile.**

* * *

? P.O.V.

"Eight hundred... nine hundred... a thousand!" I shouted and jumped up from the wooden bench but completely regretted it as a couple that walked past looked at me like I was crazy and ran away. I shouldn't have done that, not that that was the only thing they got scared of.

My stomach and a bit of my arms where all covered in what looks like dried crimson liquid. Blood. Not my blood though, someone else's. I just got back from a wrestling match, which by the way ins't all that new to me, and wasn't all in the mood to change because I was too eager to count the money I just won.

Satisfied, I got up and changed my clothes which i got from the trunk of my car. "Another win?" A voice asked from behind. I quickly turned around, recognising whose voice it was from. "Dabi!" I ran to him and hugged him so tight. He smiled and returned my hug with as much force.

"Yo! Yo! Don't forget about us!" Dante and Rin were behind Dabi. I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, It's you guys," I teasingly said. As I hugged the both of them as tightly as I hugged Dabi.

"Five wins in a row on a wrestling match? You're on fire," said Dante as we high five. I grin at his complement and ruffled his hair because why not? Rin patted me on the back and gave an approving look, "You're killing it! All hail the Queen!" Rin shouted as he and Dante bowed their heads repeatedly. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. "Why thank you."

Dabi chuckled as he turned and stared at me. I bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest, just as he came up to me to put his arm around me. "Cold?" I shook my head, watching Rin pulled something out of his pockets.

"Are those wrestling tickets?!" Dante exclaimed, eyes wide, looking at what Rin have in his hand.

"Yep" Rin replied.

"A wrestling match tomorrow!" Dante and Rin highfived each other. I couldn't help but laugh at the two idiots. We love going to wrestling matches, considering we all wrestle as well, illegally I might add.

Coincidence that there are four tickets for us? I think yes. Rin doesn't have enough brain cells for him to count to four let alone two. he probably just took a random amount of tickets hoping it would be four.

"How bad was the damage for the guy you just beat up?" Dabi smirked as he asked. "A broken nose and an arm, black eye and punched a few teeth out. The guy coughed up a hella lot of blood too and can I just say all over me. I kinda felt bad." I looked down thinking back to what happened. Ok maybe I went a little overboard.

"Oh come on," Dabi smirked, pinching my cheeks lightly as I moved my head away, raising one eye brow. "You always make it sound so difficult. You've been in our group for a while now- You shouldn't have to question what we do with people who gets in our way."

I thought about it. What we do to people is _way, way worse_.

"She's probably just tired from her match. We should go home," Dante suggested while shrugging. Dabi and Rin agreed and we decided to leave.

This little gang has been formed since I was in my freshman year which was about two years ago by now. A few days of my Junior year had just started. I've already been with these guys for two years? I'm surprised I survived with Rin and Dante always there to annoy me.

But I had a big reason I decided to join them in criminal force. But the thing is... It's a very touchy subject for me. So I always keep it a secret, only Dabi knows about my past.

Anyways, what we do is break the law, do drugs. We kill if neccessary or if we just want it out of the way. Basically anything a _good_ and _innocent_ kid wouldn't do.

Dabi was the eldest. Out of high school and is the leader of the group. He's also my boyfriend ever since I joined the group. He also saved me from my past and showed me his awesome way of living.

Then there's Rin and Dante. Their personalities are pretty much alike: Energetic and the most lovable ones. Don't let their faces and personalities fool you though because like me and Dabi, they're hell if you mess with them.

That's the whole group right there. Dabi experienced life behind the bars once but the rest of us haven't. We don't plan on getting caught.

* * *

We reached home in fifteen minutes. We lived together in a one story and two bedrooms house. Dante and Rin shared a room while Dabi and I shared the other. Seperate beds of course, I may be a devious criminal but I ain't a slut. In fact I'm still a virgin. Did you expect that? Most people don't and wouldn't, most probably because I was good with playing boys.

I opened the front door and I swear I saw my soul flew away.

Standing right in front of us is our principle and the super visor of the whole district.

Holy mother of cow shit!

Before I could even say anything, Rin pointed at me, "I swear she's the only one who wrestled!"

"It was aaaaalll her," Dante mimicked as he pushed me forward.

_NICE TO NOW YOU GUYS GOT MY BACK! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

"Uh... what's going on?" I quietly asked.

"We have some very bad news to tell you," calmly said the principle.

_Am I in trouble?_ I already knew the answer but you never know a miracle might just happen.

_Haha! Good one!_

"Well, we are here to tell you that you will be moving schools... again," said the supervisor. _Huh? Wait what did she just say? My two remaining brain cells can't seem to handle it..._

Processing...

10%

20%

30%

40%

50%

60%

70%

80%

90%

99%

_..._

_..._

_..._

100%

Processing complete.

_THERE IS NO OTHER SCHOOL LEFT IN THE DISTRICT!_

Ok so maybe _accidentally_ setting half of the school on fire and wrecking the principle's car wasn't a good idea.

"We will give you two choices," the principle made a dramatic silence, "Orphanage?" No I do not ever want to go back there, "Or have a wonderful new home in another city where you will be attending another school. You're last high school. Also you'll be living with a psychiatrist whom you'll be talking about your problems."

"But... But... but... you can't do that! I don't have any problems!"

"Yes we can," the supervisor spat out. I wanted to beat the shit out of her but I know the cops are here. "Unless you want to end up somewhere _way worse_ than the orphanage..."

_Damm it!_

_There's no way out of this one now.  
_

* * *

**Can you guys guess who this person is?**

**Please give me feedback about my writing.**

**1262 words**

**{Blank0145}**


End file.
